In the conduct of medical or other examinations and therapy for individuals who require a wheelchair for mobility, there arises a need to have the person being examined or treated in a recumbent position and located at a convenient height for the practitioner. While various forms of examination tables are well known, the process of transferring a person from a wheelchair to an examining table can be both uncomfortable and dangerous for the person. Moreover, locations in which examination or treatment of such individuals is desirable, such as private homes, rest homes, and other convalescent or long term care facilities often do not have available the needed examining table. For both of the foregoing reasons, being able to convert a wheelchair to an examining table and being able to use a separate lift to couple to, and raise and lower the wheelchair while it is occupied by the patient provide significant advantages.
While wheelchairs which may be converted to horizontal surfaces to permit the recumbency of the occupant exist and are well known. While wheelchairs with devices for raising and lowering exist, such known systems have the disadvantage of a lack of flexibility due to the requirement that the raising and lowering means is integral with the wheelchair. For a better appreciation of the state of the art in this area, one is referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,695; 5,179,745; 5,060,960; 4,949,408; 4,119,342; 4,407,543; 4,079,990; 5,050,899; 5,333,887; 5,520,403; and 5,209,322. There remains a need for a system in which any one of a number of convertible wheel chairs can be detachably connected to a separable lift which may be moved from on location to another and which may thereby provide the means for examination and therapy of persons without requiring the particular person to be transferred from the wheelchair to an examination chair or table.